Mi tesoro al final del arcoirirs
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Ella es mi tesoro al final del arcoiris.
1. Chapter 1

**Eres mi tesoro al final del arcoíris (Kaitou Saint Tail)**

¿Qué sucede entre Daiki y Memi después de que él descubriera que ella era Saint Tail? A descubrirlo se ha dicho.

 **Capítulo 1:**

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento-decía Meimi en brazos de Daiki por haberle ocultado que ella era Sait Tail.

-Kami-sama nos está viendo, ríndete y déjame capturarte, perdón no me había dado cuenta-le dijo Daiki abrazándola con fuerza.

-Asuka Jr.-

-Haneoka, sabes que te quiero y sé que tendrás tus razones para ocultarme que tú eras Saint Tail-

-Asuka Jr. perdón, no podía decírtelo, sobre todo porque eras el que quería atraparme-

-Quería atraparte por muchas razones, pero ¿me contarás todo?-

-Sí, por ello no te preocupes, te contaré todo-

-Pero mejor mañana después de clases, ahora debes descansar-

-Tú eres el que debe descansar, has estado aquí tres días, todos están preocupados-

-Tienes razón y supongo que tú eras la más preocupada por eso viniste a rescatarme, ¿no es así?, ¿o debería decir que ibas a robarme del monasterio?-

-Ah, eso jejeje, perdón-

-Jajajaja no te preocupes, me hizo muy feliz tu nota, bueno, tu carta de amor, además me lleno de valor-

-¿En serio?, espera, ¿carta de amor?-

-Sí, prácticamente todas tus notas de advertencia, eran en realidad cartas de amor, ¿no es así?-

-Ettooo….-

-Gracias por rescatarme-

-De nada, Asuka Jr.-

-Bien, ahora vámonos de aquí-

-Sí-

Daiki llevo a Meimi a su casa aunque ella se negó pero él no le hizo caso y después él regresó a su casa donde acababa de regresar su papá y del cual recibió un buen regaño.

Al día siguiente Daiki llegó a clases primero que Meimi y cuando ella llegó todos estaban alrededor de él preguntándole qué le había pasado y él lo único que respondió fue que por intentar capturar a Saint Tail se quedó encerrado en el Monasterio y ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta por lo que no pudo ayudarlo.

-Fue una historia muy buena-le dijo Meimi en el almuerzo.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, perdón por echarte la culpa, bueno, a Saint Tail-

-Jajajaja aunque en verdad fue mi culpa-

-¿Por qué querían dañarte esas personas?-

-Eso fue porque querían vengarse de mi mamá-

-¿De tu mamá?-

-Sí-

-Ammmmm, me dejaste con la duda, pero mejor hablamos después, qué tal si alguien nos escucha-

-Tienes razón-

Ambos almorzaron juntos y después de las clases se reunieron para hablar sobre Saint Tail.

-¿Haneoka, dónde me llevas?-

-Tranquilo, ya casi llegamos-

-¿La capilla? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-Es que aquí comenzó todo-

-Soy todo oído-

Meimi le contó cómo comenzó a ser Saint Tail y cómo se enteraba de los casos y también le contó la historia de su mamá.

-Eso explica muchas cosas-

-No quería ocultártelo, pero tenía miedo de que al decírtelo me odiaras y ya no me hablaras más, por eso nunca te dije-

-Haneoka, yo nunca te odiaría-

-Gracias, me encantaba la idea de que siempre quisieras atraparme pero honestamente a veces me sentía celosa de Saint Tail ya que parecía que solo ella te interesaba-

-¿Qué? Pero eso no es cierto, pero ahora entiendo por qué sentía lo mismo con Saint Tail que lo que sentía cuando estaba contigo-

-Por cierto, ¿cómo es que te diste cuenta que Saint Tail era yo?-

-Pues verás, por dentro siento que siempre lo supe pero no quería darme cuenta de ello, tu cabello y tu voz, eran idénticos, además, cuando Lina me dijo que sospechaba de ti yo también empecé a sospechar y a prestarte mayor atención, sobre todo para el día del concurso de vestidos de novia, o el día en que perdiste los boletos para el partido de béisbol y cuando descubrí a tu puercoespín por culpa de la foto que te tomó Manato, pero el primer indicio que tuve fue para el día que llegaste con la mejilla lastimada, ya que una noche anterior Saint Tail también se había lastimado la mejilla, pero pensaba que no podía ser verdad, ya que nunca te había visto hacer ese tipo de acrobacias como Saint Tail, aunque eras buena en gimnasia no pensé que tanto y además de que nunca te he visto hacer un truco de magia cuando estás como Haneoka-

-Ya veo, así que casi me descubres muchas veces-

-Así es, además en que esa señora extraña me secuestró, vi cuando estabas peleando con su supuesta hija-

-¿Me viste?-

-Yo estaba del otro lado del espejo, que era mágico, yo podía verte pero tú no podías verme a mí-

-No me di cuenta-

-Cuando el cristal rompió tu coleta y tu cabello se soltó, volteaste a ver hacia el espejo, así que vi tu rostro de frente, ahí supe que tú eras Saint Tail-

-Nunca me imaginé eso-

Un silencio extraño se extendió entre ellos que ninguno de los dos supo interpretar pero ninguno se atrevía a romper, hasta que después de unos minutos Daiki se atrevió.

-Haneoka, ammmmm, yo…..tú…etoo…..ah, verás, es que yo…..¡Arrgggg!-

-Tranquilo ¿qué sucede?-

-Uffff, tranquilo Daiki, tranquilo-se decía así mismo.

-¿Asuka Jr.?-

-Haneoka, ya te lo he dicho antes y aunque ya sé tu secreto, yo a ti todavía te…te quiero Haneoka-

Meimi no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Asuka Jr. todavía la quería? ¿Aún ahora que ya sabe que es Saint Tail?

-Asuka Jr. yo….yo también…..te quiero mucho-

Esa parejita estaba totalmente sonrojada pero muy felices a la vez, ya que al fin ya no había secretos entre ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Estando los dos en su momento feliz, llegó Seira.

-Meimi-chan estás colorada-

-Seira-

-Mamoru-san-

-Hola Asuka Jr., así que al fin capturaste a Saint Tail, bien hecho-

-A mí la verdad me sorprende el hecho de que nunca sospeché que tú supieras la verdadera identidad de Saint Tail-

-Jaja es que yo si soy discreta, no como Meimi-chan-

-¡Seira!-

-Es la verdad Meimi-chan, nada más que la verdad-

-Ammmm, está bien, tienes razón-

-Bien, ahora que sabes todo quiero desearles mucha suerte y estando en esta capilla sé que Dios siempre los bendecirá en su camino, Asuka Jr. cuida mucho a Meimi-chan, ella te adora-

-¡Seira-chan!-

-Es la verdad Meimi-chan, por cierto, disfruta mucho la compañía de Asuka Jr. has luchado mucho por ello, te lo mereces, supongo que no habrá más Saint Tail pero te agradezco infinitamente la ayuda que le proporcionaste a toda la gente que lo necesitaba, ahora debes seguir tu camino, adelante y recuerda "Que la luz del universo esté siempre con nosotras"-

-Seira-chan, gracias-dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga.

Después de haber explicado todos sus secretos Daiki acompaña a Meimi a su casa, ambos estaban muy felices y aliviados de ya no tener ningún secreto entre ellos, ahora su relación incluso podría llegar a ser mejor de lo que ya era.

El día de Navidad llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y como habían planeado irían a ver el árbol que pondrían en la ciudad, Meimi-chan se había peleado con Daiki porque pensaba que prefería a Saint Tail y no a ella, así que decidió perderse en la multitud para que la buscara y si lo hizo aunque molesto, clásico era Asuka Jr. era difícil que demostrara su afecto.

Como disculpas Meimi fue a casa de Daiki y él la vio por la ventana sobre un árbol vestida de Saint Tail, sorprendido la comenzó a regañar por si alguien la veía y Meimi le obsequió un tierno beso, su primer beso, Meimi traviesa, el pobre Daiki quedó shockeado, no sabía que pensar y Memi le dijo que al día siguiente llevaría cola de caballo solo para él y así lo hizo, hermosa, era lo que pensaba Daiki, Haneoka con cola de caballo como Saint Tail, simplemente hermosa.

Un día antes de año nuevo, Daiki y Meimi se pusieron de acuerdo de ir al festival de Año Nuevo juntos, por lo que al día siguiente Meimi tardó toda la tarde decidiendo que ponerse y por poco y llega tarde al punto de reunión donde vería a Daiki.

Ambos pasaron un buen rato juntos, probando su suerte, jugando y viendo fuegos artificiales, hasta que al llegar el Año Nuevo, Daiki quiso intentar algo.

-Haneoka-

-¿Sí, Asuka Jr.?-

-Emmmm me preguntaba si tú me permitirías….emmmm pues llamarte…por tu…tu…tu nombre-

-Oh, pues me encantaría, ¿yo también puedo llamarte por el tuyo?-

-Claro, Meimi-dijo Daiki todo apenado.

-Gracias, Daiki-dijo Meimi de igual manera; ese par de tortolos eran demasiado tímidos.

-Otra cosa Meimi, me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa? A estudiar claro y a cenar también-

-Ah, pero claro Daiki me encantaría y otro día ¿te gustaría ir tú a mi casa a cenar?-

-Claro que sí Meimi-

Al día siguiente en la noche, Daiki pasó a recoger a Meimi a su casa y se dirigieron a la suya.

Tuvieron una cena agradable hasta que llegó el Detective Asuka.

-Daiki ya llegué-

-Ah, papá-fue lo único que pudo decir Daiki al ver a su padre en un momento inesperado, ya que no se esperaba que regresara tan temprano.

-Oh, veo que tienes compañía-

-Buenas noches, detective Asuka-

-Tú debes ser Meimi Haneoka ¿verdad?-

-¿Me conoce?-

-Jajajaja adivine, una vez vi escrito tu nombre en una libreta de Daiki junto con una foto donde tenías a un puercoespín-

-¡Papá, no andes revisando mis cosas!-

-Lo siento, estaba arreglando tu chiquero y lo encontré sin querer-

-¡Papá!-

La pobre de Meimi estaba toda roja por lo que decía el Detective.

-Y dime, supongo que son novios ¿verdad?-

-¡Papá!-

-Jajajaja veo que sí-

-Meimi, como ya terminamos de cenar vamos a mi cuarto, antes de que mi padre diga algo más que no debería decir-

-Ok-

-Jajajaja diviértanse y solo platiquen, nada más ¿eh Daiki?-

-¡Papá!-

-Jjajajajaja-

-Lo siento Meimi, mi padre es algo raro-le dijo llegando a su habitación.

-No pensé que fuera divertido, cuando me perseguía siendo Saint Tail se veía diferente-

-Puffff él tiene varias facetas-

-Jajajaja eso veo-

-Bien, pasa-

-Gracias-

Ya en la habitación de Daiki en verdad solo hablaron, sobre Saint Tail y sus encuentros mayormente, aun eran unos niños puros.

Así siguieron platicando un rato y después Daiki llevó a su casa a Meimi.

-Buenas noches Meimi, hasta mañana, estaré aquí a las 7-

-Te esperaré con ansias Daiki-

Al día siguiente Meimi estaba muy nerviosa, solo su mamá sabía de su relación con Daiki y de que iría a cenar esa noche, su papá solo sabía que invito a alguien a cenar pero no sabía, quién, ni por qué, ni qué relación tenía con su hija o por qué la ponía tan nerviosa.

A las 7 en punto sonó el timbre de la casa, Meimi aunque nerviosa le abrió inmediatamente la puerta a Daiki.

-Parece que estabas detrás de la puerta para abrirme apenas tocara el timbre-

-No es cierto-

-No tardaste ni un segundo en abrirme, ¿otro truco tuyo de casualidad?-

-En realidad, no. Pasa Daiki-

-Lamento la intromisión-

Oh, Daiki-kun has llegado justo a tiempo, la cena está lista, pasa siéntate-

-Muchas gracias-

La cena pasó en un ambiente agradable, la mamá de Meimi le preguntaba acerca de sus aventuras tratando de atrapar a Saint Tail, Daiki estaba un poco nervioso hablando acerca de ello, teniendo a la susodicha a su lado y Meimi intentaba aparentar interés aunque ella igual se moría de pena de que Daiki hablara de eso frente a sus padres. Por otra parte, el papá de Meimi estaba muy callado, solo estaba escuchando y mirando a Daiki y a Meimi alternativamente, lo cual también los ponía nerviosos a ambos.

Después de la cena, los padres de Meimi se retiraron a su habitación para dejar a Daiki y Meimi a solas en la sala, ya que su padre no iba a permitir que un niño entrara en la habitación de su pequeña hija, aunque fuera el mismísimo hijo del detective Asuka, a la hora de asesinar al pretendiente de su hija –que eso creía él que era- no importaba quién fuera, se encargaría que sufriera, pero ya lo hubiera logrado hacer de no ser porque su esposa lo tenía bien vigilado.

-Tus padres son muy buenas personas, aunque tu padre me da miedo-dijo Daiki

-Supuse que sería así, es la primera vez que un chico viene a cenar con nosotros-

-Huy entonces debo tener cuidado con él jajaja-

-No creo que te haga nada, mamá lo tiene controlado-

-Bueno, pues confiaré en ella-

-Todo parece perfecto ahora que ambos conocemos a los padres del otro-

Sí, nuestra relación va ir muy bien, ya verás-

-Después de todo ya no hay secretos-

-Perdón por no haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio-

-No tienes que volver a disculparte, además, supongo que eso fue lo mejor-

-Eso creo-

-Oye Meimi, ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos al parque de diversiones? A mi papá le regalaron dos entradas y me las dio-

-Oh, me parece perfecto, me encantaría-

Después de conversar un rato, Daiki se fue a su casa ansioso por la cita del día siguiente-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Al medio día, se estaban reuniendo la linda parejita en la estación del tren para dirigirse al parque de diversiones.

Tuvieron un lindo día, montaron al carrusel, entraron a la casa del terror, subieron a la montaña rusa, comieron de todo un poco, en fin, se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, era increíble cómo era ahora la actitud de ambos, ya no peleaban por cualquier cosa como de antes, ahora se llevaban de maravilla, definitivamente estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Cuando estaba por anochecer subieron a la noria como típica pareja japonesa que va al parque de diversiones para tener una cita; el paisaje que se veía desde ella era definitivamente hermoso. A pesar de que ya se habían besado antes, ambos sentían que esa era una buena ocasión para el segundo beso, solo que esta vez Daiki estaba dispuesto a iniciarlo.

Mientras Meimi miraba por la ventana Daiki fue acercándose a ella hasta estar justo a su lado.

-Meimi-

-¿Sí?-dijo volteando su cara, pero al hacer esto quedó de frente con la cara de Daiki.

Unos centímetros nada más los separaban, los cuales Daiki iba disminuyendo poco a poco; Meimi al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su novio, cerró los ojos, por lo que le dio un poco más de confianza a Daiki para poder besarla.

Unos segundos después ambos podían sentir sus alientos entremezclándose y Daiki terminó cerrando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. El beso fue tierno y duró un poco más que el anterior. Ambos estaban realmente satisfechos pero avergonzados a la vez, sobre todo Daiki que casi no era de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos o hacer cosas cursis.

Al bajarse de la noria seguían avergonzados, pero se tomaron de la mano todo el camino a casa de Meimi, donde al llegar la esperaba su papá impacientemente.

Así pasaron los años, Meimi pudo graduarse de la universidad sin problemas gracias a su novio y Daiki se convirtió en detective como su padre.

Un día como cualquier otro para cualquier persona, sería el día que lo cambiaría todo nuevamente para Meimi y Daiki.

Por más nervioso que él estuviera tenía que hacerlo ahora o nunca, ya lo había planeado todo muy bien y lo mantuvo en secreto de absolutamente todos, pero aun así, proponerle matrimonio a la persona que amas y que ha sido tu novia por 8 años no es fácil, necesitaba todo el valor posible. No es que creyera que Meimi lo rechazaría pero aun así estaba demasiado nervioso, solo esa niña le provocaba eso.

Al llegar a la capilla se sorprendió al encontrarse con Seira, Lina y Manato, después de deshacerse de ese par y de que Seira le dijera dónde se encontraba su futura esposa, entró a la capilla a buscarla.

-Meimi-dijo al entrar.

Meimi volteó y sonrió al verlo. Esa sonrisa característica en ella que le provocaba mariposas en el estómago a su novio.

-Daiki, ¿cómo me encontraste?-

-Seira me dijo-

-Ya veo-

-Tengo algo para ti-

-¿Sí?-

Acercándose a ella, le depositó en sus manos, una pequeña cajita de regalo. Meimi se sorprendió pero pensó que era un collar o una pulsera, por lo que al abrirla y ver que era en realidad un anillo, unas lágrimas estuvieron a punto de ser derramadas por sus ojos llenos de felicidad ¿Daiki le estaba diciendo lo que ella creía? ¿En verdad después de 8 hermosos largos de noviazgo le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? No estaría segura de ello, hasta que esas palabras salieran de sus labios de él.

-Meimi-dijo arrodillándose frente a ella-¿te casarías conmigo?-

Sí, definitivamente le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

-Claro que sí-fue lo que ella respondió.

Y después de un tierno beso y un gran abrazo, Daiki le puso a Meimi su anillo de matrimonio. El día en que la promesa secreta entre ellos se volviera eterna no estaba muy lejos.

El gran día de la boda llegó, todos sus amigos de Meimi y Daiki asistieron a tan esperado momento. Meimi llevaba un bello vestido de novia, con lindos encajes, muy parecido al que modeló en el concurso de vestidos de novia. Daiki llevaba un traje negro, que lo hacía verse muy elegante.

La capilla en donde siempre se transformaba en Siniestra sería testigo de la unión de estos dos jóvenes.

Daiki no había podido ver a Meimi con su vestido porque se lo prohibieron, pero al verla entrar a la capilla quedó embelesado por su belleza. Definitivamente su casi esposa, era hermosa, muy hermosa, era un bobo por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta.

Meimi fue caminando hacia el altar junto a su padre, al llegar con Daiki sintió que en ese momento solo existían ellos dos ¿en verdad se estaba casando con Daiki Asuka? ¿con aquel que lo perseguía todas las noches cuando se transformaba en Saint Tail? Wow, es realmente un sueño hecho realidad.

La ceremonia pasó sin contratiempos de una manera hermosa, sobre todo en la parte del beso, ya que ambos estaban tan inmersos en el momento que olvidaron que mucha gente los veía y el beso tardó bastante, por lo que todos se empezaron a burlar de ellos.

La fiesta por su matrimonio fue muy divertida, rodeados por sus amigos y familiares y todas sus personas queridas que les deseaban las mejores de las suertes en su vida como marido y mujer.

Después de una hermosa noche de bodas se retiraron a su luna de miel, viajaron a Okinawa, en donde habían hecho una reservación de 5 días en un hotel cercano a la zona turística.

Esos 5 días que pasaron juntos, fueron hermosos y construyeron muchos recuerdos, pero algo faltaba.

Cuando llegaron al hotel durante la última noche y ya listos para acostarse a dormir, algo inquietaba a ambos.

-Meimi-dijo Daiki sin mirarla, dándole la espalda mientras estaban acostados en la misma cama.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mmmmm, nada, olvídalo-

-Daiki, te conozco, dime qué pasa-

-Te amo-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo también-fue la respuesta de su esposa.

Y se fundieron en un largo beso que dio inicio a su primera noche de pasión de tantas que experimentarían durante el resto de sus vidas.

1 año después Daiki sujetaba el cabello de Meimi mientras ella sacaba todo el contenido de su estómago.

-Meimi-

-…-

-Debemos ver a un médico-

-…-

-¿Sabes lo que esto probablemente significa, verdad?-

-…-

-Meimi-

-Lo sé, lo siento dentro de mí incluso antes de ver a un médico-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, estoy embarazada-

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que me pondría más feliz que saber eso?-

-No lo creo, ya que yo tampoco puedo estar más feliz por ello-

-Meimi, te amo-

-Yo también, Daiki otou-san-

-Jajajaja tú serás Meimi okaa-san-

-Pronto-

-Aun así, arreglémonos y vayamos a ver a un médico-

-Claro-

Los siguientes 8 meses transcurrieron llenos de alegría y expectación por la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia.

El día tan ansiado llegó, Meimi entró en labor de parto durante la madrugada, por lo que Daiki tuvo que llevarla rápidamente al hospital, en dónde llamó a su padre y a los padres de Meimi, al igual que a Seira.

Meimi estuvo en labor de parto por 6 horas hasta que en lindo bebé nació.

Cuando los pasaron a ambos a una habitación fue cuando Daiki y el resto de la familia pudieron ver a Meimi y al pequeño.

-Meimi-dijo Daiki al entrar a la habitación y ver a su esposa con su hijo entre sus brazos.

-Daiki, quiero presentarte a alguien-

Daiki se acercó y Meimi le entregó a su pequeño bebé, un lindo niño idéntico a su madre.

-Es precioso-

-Sí y es nuestro-

-Se parece a ti-

-Mucho-

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?-

-Estaba pensando en ponerle Ren-

-Ren, qué lindo nombre-

-Entonces Ren se llamará-

-Te amo Meimi-

-Y yo a ti Daiki-dijeron antes de darse un dulce beso.

-Después tendrán tiempo para demostrarse su afecto ahora déjenme ver a mi nieto-dijo el padre de Daiki al verlos en esa situación, seguidos por los padres de Meimi y Seira.

Todos disfrutaron del nacimiento del hijo de Meimi y Daiki, ese era el inicio de una nueva aventura para Saint Tail y su detective favorito.

Diez años después, Meimi y Daiki festejaban su décimo aniversario como marido y mujer, al lado de sus hijos Ren de casi 10 años y de Setsuka de 5 años, el tercer hijo venía en camino, Meimi tenía ya 3 meses de embarazo, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie aún.

-Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por acompañarnos en este día tan especial-dijo Daiki a sus invitados.

-Meimi me mencionó hace un momento que tiene algo importante que decir a todos, así que escuchémosla-

-Hola a todos, gracias por venir, tengo una noticia que les encantará, Daiki y yo vamos a ser padres por tercera vez, tengo 3 meses de embarazo-

-Wow, felicidades-decían los invitados.

-¿Eso es cierto Meimi?-le preguntó Daiki.

-Así es, tendremos otro hijo-

-No puedo creer aún lo feliz que me haces-

Y se fundieron en un bello beso, frente a todos sus invitados.

Y la historia de la promesa secreta entre estos dos amantes aún no termina, ya que su amor será eterno. Ever never end.


End file.
